Shameless Untitled Porn
by jtsbbsps-dk
Summary: 'Malfoy visits Harry in his bed after the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match' aka shameless porn with a fluffy cherry on top. NC-17! Mature content!


This is a gift!fic for lilyginny27 over on livejournal in a small Christmas exchange fest on the leo_palooza community. She liked it a lot, so I'm posting it here as well ^_^ Enjoy. ~Julie

Shameless Untitled Porn

**Rating:** NC-17

**Word Count:** almost 1.4k

**Summary:** 'Malfoy visits Harry in his bed after the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw Quidditch match' aka shameless porn with a fluffy cherry on top.

Harry heard the rustle of his bed curtains and groaned into his pillow. "Ron, if that's you, I don't understand how you have energy left to stand up."

"_Silencio_. I'm insulted, Potter."

"Malfoy, not now, I'm so tired," Harry buried his face deeper into the pillow and felt the bed dip as Malfoy sat down. Then Harry heard him place his wand on the bedside table and then Malfoy was suddenly straddling his arse and leaning over his back.

"Do you have any idea how hot you were up there, flying circles around the Ravenclaws like you owned the pitch?" Malfoy's low voice whispered into his ear, making his hair tickle his ear.

"God, Malfoy, we fucked not 10 hours ago."

"Yes," Harry thought he heard amusement in his voice, "I was wondering how you seemed so comfortable on a broom after that..?"

"Numbing Charm. Couldn't have it distract me," Harry mumbled in reply, not sure whether he should still try to toss Malfoy out of his bed or see how this played out. Then Malfoy mock-gasped and Harry started leaning back towards the first option.

"Saint Potter cheated?"

"Shut up, Malfoy, go away and let me sleep."

All he got was a soft chuckle as Malfoy's lean form stretched out over him and then Harry clearly felt an erection grinding down on his arse. A thrill shot up his spine.

"I've been like this since the match. You really want to leave me in my hour of need?"

Harry couldn't help smiling just a little bit. Malfoy couldn't see it anyway, so it didn't matter. "All right," Harry gave in, "get off – _then_ get out and let me sleep."

"You won't regret it," said Malfoy, just before pressing his lips to the nape of Harry's neck, where he enthusiastically started to caress, nip and suck at the sensitive skin there. Harry felt slender hands slide along the sides of his naked torso and squirmed at the pleasant sensation. The hands reached his pants and dragged them over his buttocks. Malfoy scooted further backwards and Harry hummed as he felt strong fingers grip his cheeks and massage them apart. Then those teasing lips returned to work, this time starting to work their way down the cease of his arse. Harry felt his face flush and his cock stir. Even though they'd done this a couple of times before, the feeling of Malfoy actually kissing his arse just never got old. All of the things he did with Malfoy always felt new and exciting somehow.

Then Harry's mind blanked, because all he could focus on was the feeling of that wicked tongue circling his sensitive opening. He bit back a moan. "Stop teasing, dammit."

He felt Malfoy's lips grin against him. "As you wish," he said and stabbed his tongue into Harry, his hands still keeping him as spread as possible. Harry's hips rose of their own volition, wanting more. Harry was panting and Malfoy grabbed his hips. He was quickly dragged up in a kneeling position, his cock hardening further between his legs. "Where do you keep the lube, Potter?"

"Bedside table, second drawer," he replied, belatedly realising that this was the first time they'd fuck in one of their own beds. But then two slick fingers entering him chased the thought out of his head and proceeded to stretch and stroke, looking for that place Harry had become extremely fond of under Malfoy's not so tender care. The fingers sped up and Harry pushed back against them, all thoughts of sleep swept from his mind. A shudder ran up spine as he felt teeth gently biting his arse cheek.

"Nnngh," Harry was unable to contain. "Merlin, Malfoy – just… ah, right there… fuck me!"

Harry could hear the smug self-satisfaction in the reply, "only if you beg, Potter."

Harry snorted and looked back over his shoulder, "drop it, Malfoy, I know you want it just as bad as I do." Through wayward locks of black hair Harry met Malfoy's glazed glare and took in the pink flush colouring his cheekbones. He knew he was right, and let the other read that in his eyes.

"Alright, you bastard," Malfoy said, but he didn't pull out his fingers before pushing against Harry's prostrate in that way he knew made him groan. Harry felt Malfoy shuffle forward, his cock poking at Harry's arse, thighs against the back of Harry's and that pointy nose along his neck. But soon all that was pushed to the back of his awareness as Malfoy grabbed and angled himself and proceeded to push past Harry's entrance. Harry clenched his jaw and pushed back against the intrusion, relishing in the pleasure and the burn. All the heard was Malfoy's heavy breathing next to his ear.

"Fuck. Me."

Malfoy's answer was to push in, hard and fast with no hesitation. He drew out, Harry's channel squeezing him tightly and thrust back inside. Harry pushed back. Soon they found the rhythm they'd been developing and perfecting with eagerness the past few weeks. Malfoy had a firm grasp on Harry's hips for leverage, but from time to time the hands would go exploring. The first couple of weeks they'd stuck to their place and only reached down to curl around Harry's hard on to wank him off, but lately they'd become more curious. Along with the satisfying and eager strokes inside him, often punctuated by pulses of pleasure, Harry would feel the strong hands running up his back and grab and hold his shoulders, upper arms and neck. But Harry had to admit a moment of surprise to himself when slender fingers crept further than his neck and he felt blunt and neatly trimmed nails rake along his scalp. He groaned. Fuck. That tingled in a way too pleasant way. Then the fingers grabbed hold of his hair and pulled his head up mercilessly. "Fuck!"

"I think you like that, Potter," Malfoy's hips snapped faster.

"Fuck you, that hurts!" Harry squeezed his arse around Malfoy's dick and his hold on his hair loosened for a moment. Harry shook Malfoy's hand off, "grab my cock instead, would you?" he panted. For once Malfoy obeyed orders without protest and soon both only had breath for moans as the sound of skin slapping against skin, too, filled the air within the bed curtains.

The fast thrusts against his prostrate and the glide of Malfoy's fingers over his shaft was more than enough to quickly push Harry to the edge. Warmth and pleasure was coiling in his groin. "Fuck. Close."

"Nngh. Me, too," Malfoy's teeth was clenched. "Merlin, your arse is so hot."

Pleasure shot out in Harry's body as come coated Malfoy's fingers and his arse tightened incredibly around the now pulsing cock. Malfoy's hips flexed frantically and just as Harry was coming down from his high he felt come paint his walls. For a few seconds they remained still to catch their breaths, but as Harry all but collapsed on the bed Malfoy followed him, the long expanse of his torso pressed against Harry's back.

"Get. Off. Me." Harry mumbled into his pillow. Malfoy whines and flipped himself over to lie on his back next to Harry, who'd never admit to missing the closeness even a little bit. He turned his head towards his bed mate and yawned, now even more spent than before. "What the fuck was that with my hair about?" Malfoy glanced towards him and the corner of his mouth curled into a small smirk.

"Admit it, you liked it."

"I really didn't."

"Oh, really?" Malfoy turned toward him and reached with his least sticky hand, curving it around the back of Harry's head, his fingers gently carding through his hair. Harry nearly hummed. "Told you so."

"That's not fair," Harry replied with closed eyes, "it was the pulling I was objecting against."

"I'm sure you'll learn to appreciate it," Malfoy's smug voice was suddenly a lot closer and Harry opened his eyes, discovering Malfoy's face very close to his own. The hand in his hair stilled, but did not loosen its hold. Malfoy bit his lip and stubbornly kept eye contact. "Harry," his voice had lost all its earlier arrogance and Harry's eyes widened slightly, "can I kiss you?"

Harry nodded, too surprised to speak. His eyes closed again as Draco's lips finally met his.


End file.
